


i love you (and i didn't even realise)

by art3mismh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Requited Unrequited Love, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sort of Beta read?, Unrequited Love, and they were ROOMMATES, but not actually, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art3mismh/pseuds/art3mismh
Summary: Dream and George have known each other for five years, lived together for two, and loved each other for longer than either of them knew.ORThe Streamer Roommates AU that I felt the need to write, featuring copious amounts of fluff, a pair of idiots who don't know that they're perfect for each other, and Sapnap and Karl, who just want their friends to get together.
Relationships: (karlnap is background), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	i love you (and i didn't even realise)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, welcome to the beginnings of the first chaptered fic that i have actually planned for, i hope you stick around!

A donation alert chimed through George’s headphones, causing him to glance over at his second monitor and read the question that had appeared there.

“Thank you for the $20 Erin! ‘Can you say that you love Dre-’ Nope, sorry, I will not be saying that,  _ ever _ ” he laughed, still focused on his game, where he was currently bridging through the nether. He was on his way back to the portal with all eight blaze rods, and was actually on track to complete the game in a decent time, as long as he maintained concentration. 

“Probably for the best anyway. If you start thinking about me too much, you’ll most definitely fall into that lava,” Dream snickered, which turned into a full-blown wheeze when George was fireballed by a passing ghast, and fell to his death with a deafening screech. 

“Whatever, I’m done with speedrunning,” George huffed, turning to cast a furious glare at his friend, who was sitting beside him, just off camera, with no other purpose - so it seemed - than to annoy him. Dream smirked back at him, with a look that clearly said ‘ _ you literally just proved my point’.  _ He decided to ignore it, and instead went back to the game, switching to F5 mode and resuming reading donations. “I think we’ll just do a Q&A for now, seeing as this idiot won’t stop distracting me.”

“Oh, so you admit I’m distracting?” Dream quipped, his smile only widening at the blush that was rapidly spreading across George’s face.

“That’s  _ not  _ what I said-”

“Your blush says otherwise.”

“I’m not blushing!”

“Mhm, keep telling yourself that.” 

“Whatever,” George said, rolling his eyes.

Their dynamic often led to interactions like this, playful teasing, borderline flirting, but it was never anything more than that. They had known each other for five years, and had been roommates for two, but their relationship had never progressed to anything more than just friendship. Well, apart from the one time that they had both gotten  _ extremely  _ drunk at an end of term party, but neither of them had ever spoken about that. As far as they were concerned, it had never happened. 

“‘How did you meet Dream?’ Oh, we met at college. We were dumb enough to pick early morning classes and we ended up sitting together.” 

“Dude, do you not remember the first time we talked?” Dream gasped, in mock betrayal.

“No? OH-” George facepalmed, the memory hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

Chat had exploded into a variety of ‘what?’s and ‘TELL US’, after the pair had collapsed into uncontrollable giggles. 

“Okay, so,” George smiled, slightly breathless from laughing so much, “basically, I had a 7am lecture and I hadn’t got  _ any  _ sleep, so I did what any rational person-”

“Rational??” Dream spluttered, “You took out a monster energy drink, poured it into your coffee, said ‘I am going to die’, then proceeded to chug the whole thing. I doubt that anyone remotely sane would have done the same.”

“No, wait, let me explain.” George added hurriedly, trying to defuse the explosion that had happened in the twitch chat.

“There is literally no way you have a reasonable explanation behind that.”

“There is! Well… maybe not, but you still ended up becoming my roommate so I must have been doing something right.”

“Yeah, I guess you must have been,” Dream murmured, quiet enough so that the mic didn’t pick it up, but loud enough so that George still heard. George smiled involuntarily at his words, his heart beating just that little bit faster. Not that he would ever admit to it. 

They ended the stream about an hour later, and George immediately lay back in his chair, eyes closed, right after they had said their goodbyes.

“Tired?” Dream asked concernedly, tilting his head slightly to the side.

“A little,” George mumbled, not opening his eyes. 

“Just a little?” Dream laughed softly, cocking his head slightly. His eyes raked over his best friend’s slumped figure, and he wondered if it was weird for him to notice how beautiful his pale skin seemed in the half-light, and how soft his hair looked (how badly he wanted to run his fingers through it). Dream shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and stood up hurriedly. 

“I’ll go order us a pizza or something, we could watch a movie too?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level and act like he had  _ not  _ just been checking George out. 

“Sounds perfect.”

-

“I can’t believe you ordered a pizza with pineapple.  _ Again. _ ” George groaned, picking the little pieces of fruit off of his pizza slice and flicking them at Dream. “It’s just  _ wrong _ , absolutely nobody apart from you thinks Hawaiian is an acceptable order.”

“Oh come on now, there’s literally already fruit on every pizza anyway! You can’t use  _ that _ as your only argument.” Dream retorted, tossing some of the pineapple chunks back at him.

“Tomatoes don’t count.” George scowled, turning back to focus on the film playing on the TV in front of them. It had been his turn to pick what they watched, and he had of course gone for an awful romance movie to get the other back for choosing such a bad pizza. 

“You can’t just pick and choose what counts!” 

“I absolutely can-”

“At least I didn’t make us watch ‘To all the boys I’ve loved before’, like what even is this bullshit?” 

“Piss off, you know why I chose it.” George muttered, defensively folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re so  _ petty _ !” 

“Damn right I’m pretty.” 

“I mean, I’m not denying it.” At this, George choked on his pizza, and Dream doubled over, wheezing, at the look on the Brit’s bright pink face. 

“What? Why would you even-” George spluttered.

“You’re just too easy to wind up, and you walked right into that one.” Dream smirked, reaching over to take the last piece of pizza. George’s dark eyes followed the other’s movements intently, and just as he picked up the slice, George pounced, tackling Dream into the sofa cushions and snatching the pizza from his grasp. 

He sat up triumphantly and held the food above his head with one hand, far out of reach, pressing the other hand firmly down on Dream’s chest, preventing the taller man from getting up. George was sitting on Dream’s stomach, legs straddling his torso, laughing mercilessly in his victory. Dream looked up at him in surprise, the sudden attack rendering him speechless.

“Oh Dream~” George teased, still giggling, “bet you didn’t expect  _ that,  _ did yo-”

He was cut off mid-taunt, as Dream seized the neckline of his hoodie and tugged hard. George was dragged downwards - unfortunately dropping the pizza - and slammed into Dream’s chest. They lay there in a stunned silence for a few moments before they both seemed to come to terms with the intimacy of the situation: George’s thighs were still either side of Dream’s waist, and their bodies were pressed firmly together, close enough to feel each other’s heartbeats. Their faces were inches apart, quick, hot breaths emanating from both pairs of lips.

It was impossible to tell how long they remained in that position for, but neither of them moved nor spoke until they were interrupted by Patches, who had discovered the pizza on the floor and was making an unsuccessful attempt to sneak away with it unnoticed. They swiftly moved away, purposefully looking anywhere but at each other. This time, George wasn’t the only one blushing.

Dream got up to give Patches some actual cat food, whilst George resumed his original position on the sofa, fiddling restlessly with his fingers in his lap. 

After a few minutes, Dream returned and flopped down on the couch beside George, giving him a sideways glance as he did so. He had always prided himself on being able to read his best friend like a book, deciphering his emotions and desires easily through all the little mannerisms that he had picked up upon throughout their years of friendship. But right now, Dream was lost. He couldn’t tell if George was ok (possibly even  _ more  _ than ok _? _ ) with what they had accidentally just done, or if he was repulsed by it. So, Dream decided to do what he always did in unfamiliar situations - act like nothing had happened.

“I take it you weren’t paying attention to the movie either?” he said, picking up the remote and pausing the scene playing on the screen in front of him. 

“Not exactly.” George was still avoiding eye contact, staring down at his knees. 

“How about we pick a different one then? We could always just rewatch one of the Harry Potters if you want, I know they’re your favourites.” 

“That’d be nice,” George smiled, “sorry for picking such a shit movie in the first place though, I don’t think either of us should have had to suffer through that.”

“ ‘s fine, I probably shouldn’t have ordered pizza with pineapple on it in the first place.” 

“Damn right.” 

-

They were about an hour into the new movie, and somehow, they had subconsciously shifted closer to one another. Their bodies had sought out the other's warmth, and George was now huddled into Dream's side, head resting on his shoulder, legs tucked up beside him. Dream's hand was resting on George's side, just above his waist, and he was leaning into the shorter man's touch, meaning that there was little to no space between them. It was too comfortable of a position to abandon, even when the end credits began to roll. 

When George inevitably fell asleep, Dream didn't wake him. Instead, he slowly, gently, began to move and adjusted it so that they were laying down, being extremely careful so as not to disturb his oblivious roommate. Dream hugged him close, his eyelids also beginning to droop. 

They'd deal with the awkwardness (along with the back ache from not bothering to sleep in an actual bed) of it in the morning. But, for now, Dream was going to enjoy laying here in the peaceful darkness, with his arms wrapped around George. Who, might he add, looked absolutely adorable at the moment. Dream nuzzled his face into George's dark hair as he drifted off. 

It was safe to say that George was unsure what to do when he awoke the following morning to find someone's arms around his torso, legs tangled together, with his face pressed into the crook of their neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> i've planned out most of this story already, so i'm gonna try to update at least once a week. let me know what you think in the comments, feedback is always appreciated seeing as i'm still extremely new to writing fanfics!
> 
> (also, if you can't tell, i am completely and utterly on george's side with the pineapple on pizza argument)
> 
> edit: oml i'm sorry its taking so long to get the next chapter out, i've written most of it now, but i've been struggling a lot with motivation recently and i also just started going back into school again which means i no longer have time to write in online classes. i doubt anyone is actually eagerly waiting for this story to be updated, but just in case you are, i'm gonna attempt to update by friday :)


End file.
